


TREAD

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [20]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Javier has been told that he had this specific way of walking especially when it came to life.





	TREAD

Javier has been told that he had this specific way of walking especially when it came to life. His choices has lead him to different countries, coaches, lovers and achievements. Not all were good, not all were bad either. It was a career he could be proud of in the end. His mother told him before 

'You have this special way of carrying yourself, walking the path laid out in front of you. Nobody else can do it the way you do. So keep your head high and only look ahead.' 

Javier believed she was being optimistic even though she saw the dark circles under his eyes for years, the loss of weight more often than not. That one time panic attack she witnessed. But it helped him to push through, just like it helped to have a certain black haired male appear by his side. Javier forgot the time where things turned from 'me', 'him' to 'us'. His mother knows, she has seen it, the way his way of walking life has changed. Maybe she is right. He somehow agrees as he watches Yuzuru hold the hand of their daughter as they happily skate across the ice. 

Maybe she has been right all along.


End file.
